The use of power rams as spreaders of metal structures, particularly in rescuing victims from vehicles, is well known. The typical scenario in such application uses a double-acting hydraulic or pneumatic motor device to extricate automobile occupants trapped therein after a collision. Although vehicle crashes are probably the most common application, the application of these power rams is not so limited as they are also used to provide tremendous force necessary to move structural and heavy items in order to provide a path of egress and enable the retrieval of a person or object confined, for example, in collapsed buildings, mine shaft cave-ins, and other emergencies.
Power rams for rescue purposes are typically simple, straight hydraulic cylinder and piston devices which can expand lengthwise with force on the order of thousands of pounds. Because of the straight configuration of these devices, they must be oriented with one end against a counterstructure with the other end against the steel beam or member to be moved in a directly opposite position. Not only must there physically be a counterstructure, but the counterstructure must be strong enough to support and withstand the force necessary to effect the movement. Quite commonly, such opposite counterstructure either does not exist or is of insufficient strength to support the power ram loads needed to move the structure.
Further, the ram spreaders require cribbing or the placement and stacking of blocks of wood to fabricate a base support against which the ram is placed. Unfortunately, this often makes an inadequate or unsafe base for the ram because the wood blocking is prone to breakage, and the ram may likewise slip from the wood blocks under operational loads. In order to avoid such disadvantage, it is necessary to seat the base of the ram squarely upon the wood blocking in direct opposition to the object being moved. This is quite frequently impossible in collapsed vehicles and in turn severely limits the operating angle at which the ram may be articulated from the base.
Furthermore, in such an operation the selection of wood blocks to use as a base support for the ram is limited to those of a size which can be fit through the openings in the entrapping structure, e.g. an automobile window. Often those pieces which are small enough to fit into the entrapping structure are not large enough to provide a safe supporting structure for the power ram. Accordingly, the prior designs for power ram spreaders leave considerable room for improvement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power ram type spreader, which does not require the use of cribbing or the impromptu fabrication of a base support.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ram type spreader having a configurable base support upon which the power ram can be securely braced during use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a ram type spreader having a base support which permits angular articulation of the power ram.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ram type spreader having a longitudinally telescoping base support.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a power ram type spreader having a base support with means for varying and securing the position of the power ram longitudinally thereon.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those of skill in the art upon contemplation of the disclosure herein.